disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
For A Moment
"For A Moment" is a duet from the film, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, sung by Melody and Ariel, with vocals provided by Tara Strong and Jodi Benson. Film In the film sequence, the song is sung by Melody who is enjoying her time as a mermaid under the sea while her mother, once again in mermaid form, is searching the sea for her at the same time. Melody's lyrics revolve around her love of the sea and being a mermaid, enabling her to spend all the time she wants exploring it. However, Ariel's lyrics are remorseful in the sense that she missed the opportunity to share with Melody the fact that she is part mermaid, and now she is paying the price for it. At the end of the song, Melody cuts Ariel off by singing a big belted note. Lyrics Melody: Okay, get a grip, get the hang of this flipper, It's like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper. This way is left, but which way is right? Oh, now I'll be circling in circles all night. Oh, so this is forward, no problem. I can't believe I can do this and more, To swim in the sea like I walk on the shore. Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam, Look out sea, this is me, here I am. For a moment, all of me, is alive and at home in the sea, I'm swirling and twirling so graceful and grand, Without stubbing my toes, getting stuck in the sand. For a moment, life is cool, I'm a splash in the world's biggest pool, This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be For a moment, just one moment, lucky me. Ariel: If only for one moment, I had shared with you all I know. The sea wouldn't be a mystery, Oh, why did you have to go? Melody: Everything's newer, and brighter, and bluer, and truer to life than before... Watch me soar. For a moment, I can shine, got a grin and a fin that works fine, My fingers are wrinkly and I really don't care If all of my curls have curled out of my hair. For a moment, I can feel, All the dreams I've been dreaming are real, Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song For a moment, just a moment I belong. Ariel: I will find you my darling, And the moment that I do, I'll hold you close, my Melody, And sing the song of the sea with you Together: (Ariel) Sing the song of the sea with you. (Melody) For a moment, just a moment I belong. Trivia * The recycled animation for the part of this song was used, when Ariel swims up from the cavern along with the fish from the song, Part of Your World. * Other places from the first film that were revisited during the song were Ariel's Secret Grotto and the area where Under the Sea took place. * This song is played again during the credits at the end of the film after Chely Wright's version of Part of Your World but is instrumental instead. Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Disney Princess songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Fantasy songs